Declration of Human Youngian Rights
The Declration of Human Youngian Rights is an series of Youngian constitutional amendments that outlines the rights and civil liberties of the people. The Bill was passed by Catherine The Great in the 1760's and was changed and reformed by king Nicholas II of Youngia in the 1900's. The Act maintains and protects the Youngian people from oppersive actions by the government. Text of the Bill of Rights These Bills, passed by Catherine The First of Youngia and amended by Nicholas The Second of Youngia, have been amended in the Citadel of Saint Petersburg and passed by the Monarchs and their Advisors, and shall proclaim the Offical Rights of the People of the Youngian Kingdom. ''Number One: The Youngian Kingdom's government shall respect the Right and Policies of Religions; the Freedom of Speech and Press must always be upheld and respected by the Youngian Government for it's People: the People may Peacefully Assemble and can Rightly Petition the Government to correct Injustices. ''Number Two: The people shall have the Right to Carry and Bear Military Arms, for Protection Purposes only, and with an Ceterficate issued by the Authorites. ''Number Three: No Soldier shall be Quartered in Private Property during Times of Peace and War, without the Apporval of the Owner and the Permission of the Supreme Authorites. Number Four: The Right to Privacy in Actions, Papers, Houses, and Persons shall be respected in Most Cases, against unreasonable and illegal Searches and Seziures, and all Warrants of Search and Arrest shall be issued with Just Cause and with Authority Apporval. Number Five: Everybody in A court of Law shall be innocent until proven guilty by an Grand Jury; except in Times of Public Danger, Times of War, and Emergencies; nor shall People be charged twice for the same Offense or Crime and put under Jeorpady; nor shall be Compelled in Criminal Cases to be a Witness Against Himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, and Property without just Process of Law; nor shall Private Property be Taken without Proper Process or Compensation. Number Six: In all criminal proscuetions, the accused shall enjoy the Right to a Speedy and Public Trial, by an Equal Jury of the State and in the District or Province where the Crime was commited, to be informed of the nature and Cause of the Accuastion; to be Confronted with at Least Two Witnesses Against Him:to have the right to Call and Question all Witnesses: and to have the Assistance of Conusel for his Defense. Number Seven: In all civil cases exceeding twenty Dollars, the right to a fair trial by jury shall be Upheld, and Juries shall be in all Criminal Cases, regardless of Crime. Number Eight: Excessive bail shall not be required unfairly, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and Unsual punishments inflicted, either outside or Within Prisons. Number Nine: The Rights granted by the Consistution or any other Law shall be Respected, but must not be against this Bill. Number Ten: The powers not delegated to the Government, nor Prohibited to the States, shall be reserved to the Provinces and to the Youngian People in all fair processes, matters, and ways.